


Mijn Man, Mijn Geliefde, Mijn Zielsverwant

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: “He forgot your anniversary, didn’t he?”Or, the one where it's Valentine's Day, and things get slightly chaotic between Max and Daniel.





	Mijn Man, Mijn Geliefde, Mijn Zielsverwant

**Author's Note:**

> ROBYN!!! This one's for you, ya bloody legend. I took all your fic loves and combined them into one, because it's Valentine's Day, and it's a day where you show love to people :)  
> Also, the title is Dutch for My Man, My Lover, My Soulmate.

Valentine’s Day was something Max always looked forward to, especially since it was also his anniversary. But waking up without Daniel by his side wasn’t the ideal situation, considering it was meant to be this day for themselves. All he could hear was out of tune singing coming from the bathroom, indicating Daniel was still in the house, seemingly forgetting their anniversary.

“Morning babe.” were the first words spoken by the Australian, slipping his head around the door to look into the bedroom. Max looked a little pissed off at this hour, and he didn’t exactly understand why. He knew it was their anniversary and Valentine's Day, he already had a plan in place, yet Max seemed completely livid at him.

A sharp ‘morning’ was mumbled in reply, before Daniel moved back into the bedroom, towel riding dangerously low on his hips. He saw Max’s cheeks flush red when changing, which was a bit of satisfaction from Daniel, the fact he could finally crack the Dutchman. But even then, it was only temporary, and the scowl on his face made its way back as a permanent expression.

“Here, you might as well take these, maybe this’ll remind you what day it is today.” Max stated, point blank, before handing over a large bunch of roses, and a photo frame with moments from the past 4 years.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I do have a meeting to attend at the factory. I promise I’ll be back as soon as it’s done.” Daniel replied, placing a quick kiss on Max’s cheek before grabbing the keys and walking over, leaving Max alone once again.

Max hesitantly moved over to his phone, making the call he never wanted to make.

“Ca… Carlos, you’ve got to help me. Can I come over?”

\---

“He forgot your anniversary, didn’t he?” Carlos asked as soon as Max walked in the door, wrapping his arms around the Dutchman. Max released a couple of tears onto Carlos’ shoulder, whilst slowly nodding, confirming his worst fears.

“It’s like he didn’t even care, he brushed my gifts off as nothing, did hardly anything to acknowledge me, it’s like I wasn’t even there today, like I didn’t even matter.” he continued, little tears falling from his eyes.

“It’s okay Max, let it out, let it all out. He isn’t worth all your tears if he’s gonna treat you like you’re worthless.” 

Max sighed at this, he knew it was true. He knew he should be valued in a relationship, and this was making him feel anything but valued.  
“I still love him though. And maybe that’s why it’s hurting me?” he choked out in a sob, still in disbelief.

“But if he loved you, would he do this to you?” Carlos queried back, being met with a small shake of the head from Max. “Exactly, he wouldn’t. Now, we’ll hit up the town for the afternoon, forget the boy, he ain’t worth your time!”

\---

“Dude, I fucked up, what do I do?” was the panicked yell at Brendon, as soon as Dan got out the meeting. His breathing was a little ragged, eyes creasing slightly with worry.

“What did you do. Don’t tell me you broke up with Max.” the Kiwi instantly replied, knowing that Daniel’s definition of fuck up would be something on that scale.

“Not exactly. He thinks I’ve forgotten our anniversary, when you and I both know different. He was really mad at me this morning, it’s all gone wrong Brendon.” he almost yelled, voice breaking by the end as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

“I know you didn’t forget, we’re still going through with tonight’s plan. He’ll know you didn’t forget after tonight.” Brendon said back, a glint of confidence in his eyes. At least someone was adamant it would turn out alright.

“But if he doesn’t give me another chance?” Daniel queried in return, worry still evident.

“He loves you too much to let you go, Dan.”

\---

It was late afternoon when Max’s phone buzzed, signifying him that someone had texted him. He’d been so busy with Carlos that he’d forgotten what time it was, only realising when looking to check the time.

“Remember where you had your first date? Head down there for 7pm please, Dan’ll be there too. Trust me, we had this evening planned for months.” Max slowly read out loud, not quite believing what he was reading. Brendon had just told him Dan didn’t forget and had plans all this time. Slowly, a smile creeped on to his face, and he couldn’t help but tell Carlos the news.

“Carlos, he didn’t forget it, he’s meeting me at the Red Bull apartment that’s now Brendon’s at 7. Please, we need to go now!” he almost yelled, before literally dragging Carlos back to their apartment. 

“Calm down Max, you’ve got over an hour before you’re due at Brendon’s, you’ve got time to shower, do your hair and find the perfect suit.” the Spaniard laughed, before letting Max get ready for his date, 4 years to the day since the first one.

He can still remember getting the next from Max saying Daniel asked him on a date, and it came as no surprise to him. He knew it was inevitable that the teammates would eventually get together, he saw their loving glances, and it was a relief for everyone. Since then, he’s seen them grow up, see the relationship blossom, and it was about time one of them popped the question.

When they were ready to leave, Carlos finally got a look at the suit Max chose. It was deep maroon, paired with a white shirt and black bow tie, quite similar to their first date. Through the car ride to Brendon’s place, Max was worrying even more than normal, knowing he overreacted several hours before. 

Eventually, the car pulled up, and Brendon was there as an escort, leading Max into the house. Carlos waited out the front, wondering if Brendon needed a lift somewhere else. It was his house, but knowing the things Max and Daniel had done in the past, staying in the house wouldn’t be the sensible option. Brendon did take the option of leaving, and took Max’s place in the car, whispering the plan to Carlos. All the Spaniard could say back was “about time”.

Max was lead into the door, where he found rose petals at his feet, leading round to another room. He followed out of curiosity, wanting to know where he’d end up. Eventually, the trail stopped, and looking up, he saw his lover holding a large bouquet of roses, standing in front of a candlelit table for 2. 

“Care to join me for an anniversary dinner? The one I planned for weeks?” the Australian teased, before pulling Max’s chair out, ordering him to sit down. Daniel handed over the roses afterwards, leaving a quick peck on Max’s lips before moving to collect their meals.

“You once said to me you wanted a candlelit dinner with takeaway pizza, a couple of years back. Well, I did exactly that.” He said from the kitchen area, walking back with 2 plates of pizza moments later.

“I… wow. You remembered, after all this time?” Max asked, slightly amazed. He said those words under the influence of alcohol after the first Azerbaijan Grand Prix a couple of years back, when he was forgetting yet another retirement, Daniel celebrating his first win of the season.

“How could I forget. Whatever my man wants, he gets.” Dan said back with a shrug, taking a slice of pizza from his plate.

“But we’re not married?” Max queried. He wanted to be able to call Daniel his, more than anything, but they weren’t married, not even close to engaged. Until they were married, he couldn’t call Daniel his.

“Not yet” was said under Daniel’s breath, only just audible. Max thought he heard something like that, but he wasn’t sure, so played it off as nothing.

The meal was eaten in comfortable silence, loving glances occasionally exchanged. It was bliss for Max, a perfect way to spend the night, alongside his long term lover. For Daniel, however, the night bought more pressure, especially from the little red velvet box lying in his suit pocket. It had been daunting him for weeks, and especially tonight, when he was due to propose. 

Once they were finished, Dan lead Max up to the balcony, which was specially lit. Fairy lights were wrapped around the balcony edge, adding to the effect of the moonlight dancing across Daniel’s skin. The navy blue of his suit was illuminated, as were certain features of his face, which Max lightly traced with his fingers, cupping Daniel’s cheek gently. Dan’s amber eyes were also illuminated, seeming to have more of a shine to them. Max directly caught his gaze, and that's when Daniel knew it was time.

Moving away from Max’s touch, he took the Dutchman’s hands in his, keeping constant eye contact. This was a moment only for them, he wanted this to be special.

“Dan, what’s going on?” Max whispered, not quite content with the situation.

“Everything’s okay Max. I just… I have something I need to say.” Dan replied, stumbling slightly over his words.

Before Max could say anything else, Dan took the velvet box out of his jacket pocket, and got down on one knee, showing Max the ring. It was a plain silver band, with a small diamond in the middle, a sapphire to the right and a ruby to the left, representing their relationship. A small gasp escaped the Dutchman’s lips as Daniel bent down, not quite believing the scene playing out.

“I had this whole speech planned out and everything, but honestly, I can’t wait any longer. You honestly make me so happy, every single day’s made better just having you by my side, and I’d love to call you mine for the rest of my life. Max Emilian Verstappen, will you please marry me?” 

Daniel looked up with expectant eyes, a couple of tears threatening to fall. Max was no better, tears already falling.

“Ja, ja, ik wil met je trouwen! Oh my god! Of course I’ll marry you!” he choked out between tears, still in disbelief. Daniel eventually removed the ring from the box, placing it gently on Max’s ring finger. The ring gently glistened in the moonlight, and it was the perfect fit, like it had been there for years, rather than a matter of seconds.

Daniel then stood back up, taking his fiance into a short kiss, celebrating their engagement. He placed his arms around Max’s neck, holding him close whilst resting their foreheads together. Dan captured Max’s lips for one last kiss, making the most of contact with his fiance. 

It was the perfect ending to the day for Max, after all the worry from the morning, and for Daniel, it was simply relief, that months of planning went well. But none of that mattered to them, all that mattered was their engagement, and the rest of their lives together.


End file.
